The present invention relates generally to multiprocessor systems, and more specifically to the accounting of tasks of a multitask job.
With current multiprocessor systems, the run time of a user's job is measured and recorded for charging purposes. According to the current accounting method, each user's job is treated collectively as an accountable item. However, with the introduction of multitask jobs, the individual tasks of each multitask job are processed in a parallel mode by multiple processors. For the users' interest, however, it is desirable that the individual tasks of a multitask job be identified respectively for charging on a task-by-task basis.